Crashed The Wedding
by Rockergirl16
Summary: What do you get when Sora, Roxas, and Zexion are girls? A lot. Especially, if you have get married so soon. Yeah, married. What will Riku, Axel,and Demyx do? Reviews would be welcomed. Note: Ages are 19.


**Crashed the Wedding!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Kingdom Hearts, which belongs to Square Enix, and the song "Crashed the wedding" belongs to Busted. OC are my though._

_Prologue:_

Sora, Roxy, and, Zexi have been changed to girls, because of Vexen and his stupid experiments, now that Mansex, I mean Xemnas, found out, he tells them to get married. Worst part is, Xemnas picks who the bloody hell they marry. Who will Xemnas pick? How will Demyx, Axel, and Riku react?

Roxy's P.O.V

I'm supposed to get married! Even worse, I don't even know the guy! Damn, this sucks! I don't want go off, and marry some guy that I don't even fucking know! God! I'm so pissed off! I hope a miracle comes along and saves me. By miracle, I mean Ax.

Sora's P.O.V

I'm so happy yet so sad! See, Roxy, Zexi, and I are getting married! But, Xemnas is picking who we marry. So, I may not get marry Riku! Well, if things have to be this way, they have to. Please Xemnas, change your mind!

Zexi"s P.O.V

Damn it! Stupid Vexen, had to use us for a fricken experiment! Fuck Mansex, telling us to get married! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Why do things always have to suck!? He's just a plain ye old bastard! Does he think we live in Ancient Greece? No! So, Sora, Roxy, and I should have a fricken say to this! Well, anyways it's too late. Also, Sora _wanted _to get married, because she _thought _she was going to marry _Riku_. Well, I can't blame her, those two get along so well. And Roxy hoped she would marry to Axel. On the other hand, I have my hopes high on Demyx.

Mansex/Xemnas' P.O.V

Look, the reason I had have the girls get married was, we needed more people in Organization XIII. And I can tell that these 3 girls can give the Organization more members. Also number 12 refused to do it, so these 3 are my last resort.

…..

As the three girls follow Xemnas, Roxy asked, "Remind me, why we are following you?" The response was, "I need you girls to meet your grooms."

The girls and Xemnas found the grooms after 30 minutes of searching. Sora's groom proudly introduced himself and the other two. Sora's groom as tall as Riku, he had snow _**blonde**_ hair and brown eyes. His name was Kyo. Next was, Roxy's groom. He was as tall as Jack Sparrow. His eyes were hazel, his hair was a perfect dirty blonde. His name was Aaron. Last, was Zexi's groom. He was as tall as Leon. With black hair, and green eyes, he saw his bride and how short was she compared to him. Anyway, his name was Sparrow.

The other three guys came in. They were Axel, Demyx, and Riku. Axel whispered to both guys, "Who the hell are they?" Riku and Demyx just shrugged. Xemnas replied, "These are Sora. Roxy, and Zexi's groom. They are to marry in a month." All faces were in shocked, except Xemnas and the 3 grooms. Riku uttered, "A m-month?!" Xemnas only nodded a yes and the 7 left. (Xemnas, 3 grooms, 3 girls)

Demyx said, "Guys, they may plan the wedding, but we crash it!" All of 3 of them agreed to "the plan".

A week before the wedding

"No! Stop it! Please stop! Zexi screamed, "Roxy and Sora! I can do this! You guys don't have help me to find a dress!"

"No! Roxy and I will help you find a dress for you!" Sora said determined.

"As your older sister, I would say you leave me out of this, but since we are talking about Zexi, I'll help you." Roxy told her younger sister.

"No, guys really don't have to." Zexi replied.

"Oh no! We are helping you to find the perfect dress" The 2 said in unison.

"Hey! What about you guys?! Do you 2 have dresses for the wedding?!" Zexi asked. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Can I see them?" Zexi asked. Just as Roxy was about to say, "Hell no!" Sora replied, "Yes!

…..

Riku comes up to a sleeping Axel and asks, "So have you thought of a plan?" This line wake Ax and rebuts to Riku, "Me! I thought you thought of the plan!'

"No, you were supposed to think of the plan!" Riku replies. After 10 minutes of fighting and swearing, Riku finally broke out and said, " OK, this won't get anywhere if we keep fighting."

Axel replies, " I guess you are right, besides WHERE THE FUCK IS DEMYX!?" Both guys look around for Demyx for about 20 minutes, to find him in his room, talking on the phone.

Both guys yelled at Demyx, " What the hell! We need a plan, and you're on the fucking phone!" Riku grabs the phone, hands it to Axel, then Axel makes the phone go into combustion.

Demyx replies by saying, "Dance Water Dance!" The water drenches the phone, Riku, and a hot-headed Axel.

"What the hell!?" Riku and Axel yelled in unison.

"I was talking to Zexi! She was going to telling what was happing next week!" Demyx yelled at the 2 idiots and continued yelling, "All she told me was when, where, and how long! Luckily, we talked about a plan, unlike you 2 bakas!" The 2 guys _really did_ feel like idiots.

"Well can you at least tell us the plan?" Axel and Riku asked.

"Fine."Demyx replied continuing on with the plan, "Ok, the wedding starts at 12:00 pm that day, the first one to walk the aisle first is Zexi, but she'll hold the wedding back for about 30 minutes or a hour, so that we can get there. If they insist to start, she'll hide herself, Sora, and Roxy. Overall, this should let us get in." as Demyx told the 2 the plan.

"It's time to crash a wedding!" a three yelled.

The Wedding Day

_I'm so rushed off my feet (I'm)_

_Looking for Gordon Street_

_So much I need to say I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day_

"Come guys! It's time to go!" Axel shouted.

"Alright Axel!" Both Riku and Demyx shouted back

_Cuz she's so right for me_

_Her daddy disagrees_

_He's always hated me cuz I never _got_ a j-o-b_

Axel, Demyx, and Riku were running like hell. Running so fast, they ran out of energy, luckily they stop in front of a car dealer, Riku said surprised, "What are the odds of that happening?" Axel had 900 munny, Demyx had 500 munny, and Riku had 200 munny, so they decide to buy a car. Axel and Riku fought over who gets to drive. Demyx suggested, "I'll drive!"

Axel replied, "Hell no!" and steps on the gas pedal and turns on the radio.

_Cuz she's mine_

_And I'm glad crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have loser kid been a loser kid and ran away and hid_

Zexi was stalling the wedding. Sora, Roxy, and she were complaining their heads off, which they weren't used to.

_But's it's the best thing I ever did _

_Cuz true love lasts forever, and _

_We're back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

Axel was driving 60 miles per hour in a 30 miles per hour zone. Riku and Demyx were scared like hell. The cops found them. That didn't stop Axel. He was determined to get the wedding and stop it.

Demyx yelled, "Shouldn't we pull over!? I don't be part of a high speed chase, and have Zexi find out!"

Axel shouted back a reply,"Ah guys, don't worry! We'll be fine!"

Riku replied, "Apparently you're high!"

_The neighbors spread the word (and)_

_My mom cried when she heard,_

_I stole my girl away,_

_From everybody gathered there that day (Just in time)_

Then, the cops finally caught up. "Pull over!" Both Riku and Demyx yelled in unison.

"Fine." Axel replied. Axel slammed the breaks. Then, Riku just flew out of his seat.

"You should have worn your seatbelt." Axel said like a teacher would of.

"I _did_!" Riku shouted.

"Oh." Axel replied. The police _woman_ was some the 3 guys knew. It was number 12, Larxene.

"Holy crap!" All three guys shouted.

"Ok guys. You are idiots! Driving 60 miles per hours in a 30 mile zone, and you have Axel driving. What's the occasion this time, boys?" Larxene asked.

"We crash a wedding!" Demyx announced proudly.

"Ok… for who?" Larxene questioned, grabbing her notebook thing to write them a ticket for speeding.

"For Zexi, Sora, Roxy." Demyx replied.

"Go then!" Larxene shouted at the guys dropping her notebook.

"What!" the guys yelled.

"GO!" Larxene yelled.

_And I'm glad crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting_

_I could have been a loser kid, ran away, and hid_

_I say I'd do it, and I did_

"Alright! Then let us go!" Axel said proudly and slamming the gas pedal.

"Axel! No!" Riku and Demyx shouted.

Once again, Axel was _way over _the speed limit, and Riku and Demyx were scared like hell.

………..

The grooms tried to calm down the brides, but _that_ **failed**. Sora's anger finally broke out, because was getting married to someone who was totally not like Riku. Sora's groom even started at fight with her. Roxy's British smartass groom got into a fight with her, which was a big mistake. She easily kicked his ass. Zexi was yelling at her groom, and let's say the groom said something that made Zexi extremely pissed off and upset. He _**had**_ to mention her height. That _**really**_ pissed her off. Demyx never made fun of her height. Never. It hurted to hear that. She couldn't take it anymore she wanted Demyx, Roxy wanted Axel, Sora wanted Riku. All three girls thought of their boyfriends.

_Cuz true love lasts forever,_

_And now we're back together,_

_As if he never met her, _

_So looking back I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

Finally, the guys made it! Let the havoc begin!

_Don't waste your time being mad at me for taking her away,_

_Cuz anyway she didn't wanted to say,_

_So please believe me when I say,_

Roxy, Sora, and Zexi ran up to their boyfriends, and gave them a hug! Were they glad to see them! Sora almost broke Riku's back!

"Sora! You're breaking my back!" Riku said.

"Sorry!" Sora replied.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_The ring she got was lame,_

_She couldn't take the pain,_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

_Cuz true love lasts forever,_

_Now we're back together,_

_You might as well forget her, and_

_Walk away, she's glad I crashed the wedding,_

"Dem!" Zexi cried out. She cried tears of joy and happiness, which was weird, because she was mostly sad. But with Demyx, she was always happy.

"Zexi! I'm glad we crashed the wedding!" Demyx told her, and kissed her, which made both of them happy.

_It's better than regretting…_

_The ring she got was lame,_

_She couldn't take the pain,_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

"Ax, I'm glad you came." Roxy said blushing, looking at Axel.

"Hell, I'm not letting my little Roxy marry a British prick. Got it memorized, love?" Axel replied looking at Roxy in a grateful way. And glaring at the smartass British prick.

"Of course, you wouldn't let me." Roxy replied in a happy way.

Axel sneaked a secret kiss in.

_Cuz true love last forever,_

_And now we're back together,_

_You might as forget her and walk away._

_She's glad I crashed the wedding._

"Sora, did you really want get married?" Riku asked.

"Riku, I really wanted to get married, especially to you, because I love you." Sora replied

All the girls nodded in agreement. All the guys were just shocked. But now it didn't matter they were all back together.

"Then how bout we all get married?" Riku asked.

After a long silence they all shouted, "Yeah!"

**The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
